1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antenna including a capacitance component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna is an electrical device that converts electric power into radio frequency (RF) waves, and vice versa. An antenna is usually used with an RF transmitter or receiver.
Recently, antenna technology has been developed, which uses a metal case of an electronic device as part of an antenna.